Drink to it,shall we?
by LadyTardisOfHogwarts
Summary: Lily ends up in the Room of Requirement with James after the common room password is unexpectedly changed.Surprisingly,Lily discovers that James is not the worst bloke in the universe.Includes German campery from Eurovision and tad of a Bollywood plotline


Lily Evans muttered curses under her breath as she walked down the corridor with James Potter at 12.00pm.

'Oh, come on, Evans, it wasn't that bad - was it?' James asked, running to catch up with Lily, who turned around to face him; her red hair swinging behind her.

'Potter, I was stuck in a detention with you cleaning trophies for nearly three fricking hours, just because you didn't know the appropriate time to send a letter asking me out on another bloody date! Look at my hands - look!' she shrieked, shoving her black hands in front of him, as they continued to walk.

'They're as delicate as ever,' he said calmly, raising her hand to his lips. She sharply slapped him on his cheek. James rubbed the side of his sore, red cheek. They walked in silence towards their common room.

'Password?' the Fat Lady asked.

'Chocolate Frogs,' Lily said impatiently. She stepped forward to step through, but the door remained shut. 'Chocolate Frogs,' James repeated, and gave the portrait a little push.

'The password's changed.' she giggled.

'Why the hell would you change it at 12.00 at night?' James shouted.

'We didn't,' The Fat Lady said. James gave a half smile. 'We changed it at 8.30!' she smiled happily.

'Well, let us in anyway, you know we're both in Gryffindor – actually, I don't care about him,' Lily said, gesturing towards James, 'but let me in!' she pleaded. The Fat Lady gave another little giggle and shook her head.

'Leave it Lily, she's not going to let us in...' James said, pulling Lily away from the portait, who yelled in the distance, _that's for the dungbombs last week!_

'Well, where are we going to go then?' Lily asked.

'Follow me...' James murmered. James crept down the dark corridors, accompanied by Lily. Soon James stopped in front of a wall.

'Well?' Lily asked. James ignored her and marched in front of the wall three times muttering under his breath. Suddenly a door formed in place of the wall. James took Lily's hand and pulled her hand.

'The room of requirements.' James explained, as Lily opened her mouth to ask.

'What is is?' she asked, in amazement as she looked around. James propped himself up on a bed nearby.

'It'll give you whatever you need it to be. Me and Sirius first discovered it when we both desperately needed a room to hide in away from Filch.' he said grinning. Lily rolled her eyes, but was clearly still in awe of the room.

'So...what did you ask for now?' she asked.

'A room where you and I could spend the night. And, it should have some nourishments.' he replied.

'That's it?' she asked, loudly.

'Yeah, what else did you want? A bouncy castle?' James asked, munching on a banana he had found.

'You asked for just a room. What about two bloody beds?' she yelled. James dropped the banana as his mouth formed a silent 'O'

'I'll sleep on a sofa, don't worry.' James said quickly.

'I'm alone in a room with the biggest prat in the world - of course I'm worried!' she shouted.

'Take a drink, and just...calm down...' he said, throwing her a bottle. Lily caught it in her left hand and stared at it in shock.

'Firewhisky?' she asked, her eyes wide open.

'Yep! We've been working on smuggling some in for weeks. When we finally managed, we hid our stashes in here'

'You're underage!' she cried.

'I'm in 5th yr Lily, have a bit of an... well, I s'pose this is what you would call adventure...' he muttered. Lily bit her lip and continued to gaze at the bottle. True, she'd been dying for a sip of Firewhisky for a while now...but she was underage - and what - what if she got drunk with Prat Potter? No...she wouldn't...well maybe just a little,tiny sip... Lily reached out with a trembling hand for the firewhisky and slowly picked it up, taking a small sip. James watched in amusement, reading the expressions on her face.

'Well?' he prompted. It took Lily a second or two before she responded. She put the bottle down hastily, but her fingers gently - almost longingly - brushed against the glass. 'Come on? What's it like?' he asked. Lily shook her head a little.

'It's...it's strong...but just a little bit nice...' she said smiling fondly at the bottle.

'Congratulations Lily Evans, you just broke a rule!' James said grinning, holding out his hand, which Lily twisted around with little patience. James scowled at her, shaking his aching wrist a little. He grabbed the bottle of Lily and took a large gulp.

'Potter - that's WAY too much! If I get stuck...in here...with a DRUNK you...Well, you don't want to know.' she said threateningly.

'You think that's way too much? Try this - ' but before James could take another swig Lily snatched the bottle away quickly. 'Oh come on, Evans. I'm not actually gonna get drunk. I've had training in this sort of thing. You however, little madam,' he said giving her a little push on the shoulder,' - you need to be careful. I think you're the type who'd get drunk EASILY.' and he gave her one more poke.

'Oh come of it, James - do you think you're the only one who can control their drinking habits'

'You have drinking - ' but before he could get much further Lily poured more of the drink into her mouth. She slammed the bottle down on the nearest table.

'You're not the only one who can loosen up sometimes!' she snarled.

'Tis okay,Red - I know you're loose...just...a bit stiff'

'Put a sock in 'cus I follow rules doesn't mean I can't...lay back'

'Prove it.' he said clearly. Lily contemplated this and then looked sharply at him.

'First to get drunk from this bottle buys does the winner's Charms essay. Potter, no ifs - no buts - no tricks. I've got a free day tomorrow so I really couldn't give a flying monkey.' she said, giving her lips a lick. _Damn, that was hot_ – thought, no reason to turn the offer down.

'M'kay - but I refuse to get totally pissed. Unlike the recently reckless Lily, I have lessons tomorrow, which I am most worried about.' James preached in a mock-serious tone.

'What lesson have you ever worried about,' Lily muttered bitterly.

'Y'know what's missing? Some cards and a bit of straw sticking out of my mouth...oh and an American accent.' James listed ponderously.

'Shut it - drink.' she commanded.

'OH it's ON.' he said confidently – however, there was one small problem. James really didn't like Firewhisky. The only person who knew this was Remus. He would've told Sirius or Peter, but he wanted to keep up his bad-boy reputation. He licked his lips when drinking it - but that was only to seem manly...Underneath the table as James' hand grasped the bottle - he gave his wand a little flick, turning the drink to Butterbeer. Then he took a small sip - that was when he swished his wand again - turning it back to Firewhisky.

This small game continued for a few more minutes (3 more drinks, to be precise) before Lily threw the bottle down and her head fell on the floor.

'Oh crap...' James mouthed. Suddenly, Lily's head thrust up and as she began to wiggle her index finger, she grabbed James with her free hand - pulling him up.

'Can you hear the music, Jamsieee?' she asked, spinning around in circles, still holding James' hand.

'No - no Lily I can't...' She let go of James' hand and leaped up onto the closest table.

'Hello everybody, my name is Lily...Evans... Me English, Nicht versteht ... Let's speak DANCE!' she screamed tunelessly.

'Lily...I think you should come down...' James said giving her hand a little pull. But once again she threw his hand away and danced gracelessly on the table.

'Sieben, sieben, ai lyu-lyu Sieben, sieben, eins, zwei Sieben, sieben, ai lyu-lyu Eins, zwei, drei!' she sang giddily.

'Lily, are you singing ... GERMAN?' he suddenly realised. 'Yes ... Pottypoo - I am indeed...singing Finnish...' and with that, Lily collapsed off the table and into James' ready arms. 'I think - Evans - Firewhisky is not your drink. I also think that I will have people warn me if you are ever to take this drink again...' he mumbled as he put her into the bed.

'Piss...off...Potty...' she managed, weakly.

'Give it a break get to sleep.' he smiled.

'Kissssmeeeeee...' she slurred out as she turned on her put his hand over her eyes and closed them shook his head smiling, regretfully and turned over carefully.

He looked back at her- she was drooling with the elegance of a pidgeon.

'Nice, to ruin my moment of pride.' he laughed as he stretched his long legs over the sofa. 'Night, Lilz...'

'OH FLIP!' Lily screamed when she woke was in her school uniform...she wasn't in her dormitory...this wasn't her bed...there was an empty Firewhisky bottle by her bed and a sheet on the added everything together. 'OH FLIP!' she screamed again.

'What's happened?' James asked, running in holding a frying pan.

'I - '

'Wait - you like them sunny-side up, don't you?' he asked frowned. 'Never mind...not in your right mind yet, I see...' Lily buried her head beneath her pillow then peeked back up again. 'Potter - what's...that - on your neck?'

'What'

'That red stuff'

'These...O...' he fell silent.

'Come closer...' she said cautiously. 'Let me see!'

'No - I don't think you'd want to -'

'Get your arse here, Potty - wait, did I just call you?'

'Seriously Evans' he warned.

'POTTER,' she screamed and hid beneath her duvets again. James shrugged and approached her slowly.

'I couldn't do anything about you...you were just so - so I dumped you in here and...' he gulped, revealing the red marks on his necks red lipstick kiss prints on his neck.

'Please...please tell me I didn't...' she whimpered from beneath the duvet.

'You were uncontrollable.' He squeaked out.

'But...I...OH GOD...' she punched James from beneath the duvet and took a deep breath (however shaky it was) to calm herself.

'Oh god, Evans. I didn't mean to make you - '

'I'M NOT CRYING,' she yelled. James was convinced (or scared). 'AND I DID NOT ... KISS YOU?' she screamed, ending slightly uncertainly.

'No - it was all a prank - '

'Shut up - '

'Seriously, I drew them on - '

'BUGGER OFF' she yelled. James realised this wouldn't get far and he clamped his hand over her mouth as she struggled, but his hands were too firm.

'YOGOWNAKILLMEEE' she screamed from under his loosened his grip.

'Shut up and listen, Lily. I drew them on. I found lipstick under the chair and I couldn't resist... it was too tempting: standard Marauders training...' he smiled.

'I don't believe - '

'I wouldn't do anything while you're drunk and not while you have no idea what's going on. I'm not that type of person.' he said quietly and he removed his hand from her mouth. She stared at him then. She stared at him as she had never looked at him before. What was that look - pride, fondness - thanks? It was probably a bit of all of them. But then her ears went red and she looked away immediately.

'Anyway, sunny-side up? You should hurry up - your mates will wonder.' he said waving the frying pan around more. He went off again but heard the faint words of Lily as he moved the egg a little bit. Lily was rendered speechless by the domesticity of their situation.

'Thanks - Potter...' she mumbled, the traces of a smile on her shocked lips.

He turned around one last time, 'Feel free to snog me any other time though!' he added.

A large pillow was hurled across the room by a laughing Lily Potter. He grinned. 'Way to ruin the gallant moment!' she yelled as he went back into the kitchen.


End file.
